


Fuck this was a bad idea

by MidousujiAkira



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidousujiAkira/pseuds/MidousujiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda hugs hinata and really enjoys it, the feeling of being to close to him is magnificent and he smells amazing. Komaeda goes to bed that night wishing that hug never ended. He holds a pillow in his arms trying replicate the feeling but it just isnt working, he then gets the idea that if it smelled like him maybe it would work. Komaeda makes his way to Hinatas room to try and take one of his shirts, when the worst happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck this was a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max/gifts).



> as always, sorry about spelling errors and shit, i dont really care enough to proof read this properly. if you find a mistake feel free to point it out so i can fix it.

Komaeda walked across the cafeteria carrying his plate after he was done eating, and just when he thought he was having a nice day, his bad luck kicked in and he tripped over nothing. Komaeda fell to the floor with a thud and hit his chin pretty hard, biting his tongue in the process. Someone rushed over and helped him up, when komaeda looked at who it was he blushed lightly. Hinata had lifted him from the ground and brushed his clothing off. Komaeda was so happy and began to tear up as hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata didnt see why the boy was so overjoyed, I mean, he did what anyone else would do. He then realized that literally no one had even noticed komaeda fell and decided maybe he should hug the boy back. Komaeda was smaller than he thought he would be. 

             Komaeda thanked Hinata and smilled as he waved to the boy heading back to his seat. He picked up his plate and took it to the sink and walked away, butterflies making a mess of his stomach. He felt so warm and happy the rest of the day. His face and stomach felt all tingly, he had an almost permanent blush, and when he closed his eyes he couldnt help but smile and think about what it was like to be close to Hinata. It felt so nice and right. He sat there with closed eyes day dreaming in his cottage about being with Hinata. He wished he was still hugging him and he wondered what it would be like to maybe even kiss him. That night he laid there happily, longing for the feeling of being with the boy of his dreams. He hugged his pillow tightly but there was no spark like the one before. He tried to think back to the sensations being pressed against Hinata brought. He remembered how nice he smelled and wished he could smell it always. He then got a great idea. 

              Komaeda stayed up all night waiting until breakfast time and then left his cottage, not even bothering to get dressed, and found his way to Hinata's cottage. He knocked and when no reply came he got excited. He tried opening the door, and to his surprise, it worked. The door opened and Komaeda cautiously stepped in. He hurried and began to search frantically for some of Hinata's laundry. Hinata was organized, but not as organized as Komaeda. On the floor by his bed there was a pile of clothing not too high. Komaeda reached down and grabbed one of Hinata's shirts, and smelled it happily as he sat down on the bed. Things got quiet all of a sudden, and komaeda sat there for a second before he realized that this idea was not great at all. The sudden silence was because the shower was turned off, Komaeda hadnt even realized it was on in the first place. Without thinking Komaeda hid under the bed. this has got to be one of the worst ideas he has ever had. Next to putting two zippers on each shoe. And this was also one of the creepiest things he had ever done, you know, next to flying out to and standing outside of Melissa Marie's house for 3 days. (He had a really bad scene phase). 

            He didnt know what to do and he sat there frozen, waiting for something to happen. Just then the bathroom door opened and Hinata walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to a mirror he had on the wall, and began to look at himself. Komaeda watched in awe. His body was incredible, he looked so muscular under his clothing. Hinata took off his towel and used it to dry his hair. Komaedas eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He didnt mean for this to happen. It was only seconds until Komaeda felt his erection. He really didnt mean for this to happen. Hinata dropped the towel to his feet and turned around facing the opposite way of the mirror. Just when Komaeda thought he was going to go to his dresser and get dressed and leave for breakfast, hinata leaned back against the mirror, and komaeda watched as his ass pressed against the reflective surface. He involuntarily licked his lips. 

            He was forced to watch as Hinata reached down and delicately touched his cock and shuttered softly. Komaedas erection was getting worse and worse. Hinata began moving his hand up and down, so, so slowly. It was painful how arousing this was to watch. The boy muttered something Komaeda didnt quite hear. He listened close as the boy said it again "K-Komaeda..." it was so quiet and Komaeda couldnt believe what he was hearing, let alone what he was seeing, was this a dream? As if to answer his question, his cock pressed against the ground, hard and throbbing. Hinata began to pump his hands faster as he threw his head back and breathed fast. After a series of "Oh god"s and "fuck"s, he bit his lip and clenched his fist. Komaeda covered his mouth and closed his eyes. This was too much. Hinata moaned loudly and said it again "Komaed-a~!!" he painted hard for a while before looking at his hand and seeing the cum and smiling. Komaeda had his eyes wide open again, was this the worst, or best decision he has ever made? 

             Hinata stood up straight and made his way to the bathroom where Komaeda watched as he cleaned himself up. He walked out and got dressed. "Finally" Komaeda thought. However, instead of leaving like Komaeda expected, Hinata laid down on the bed and curled up, and fell asleep. What the hell was Komaeda going to do. He couldnt stay there until Hinata woke up and left. He couldnt risk leaving and waking Hinata up in the process. And even if he managed to get out, he was still in his underwear with a major boner, and breakfast was surely over by know, everyone had to be walking around. Komaeda looked around frantically before realizing the bathroom door was open. He quietly tip toed to the bathroom and closed the door. He looked out the window and just his luck, Souda and Kuzuryuu were standing outside talking. "Psssst!" Komaeda whispered to them. Kuzuryuu looked over and simply stated "Komaeda, what the fuck"


End file.
